


Words

by immajustgonnafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Judge Me, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immajustgonnafangirl/pseuds/immajustgonnafangirl
Summary: Fred and George had the same words. It seemed appropriate, considering they did everything together. But dang it, she was HOT.





	Words

_I’m Alyssa, by the way._

The loopy handwriting was imprinted onto both the twin’s arms from birth. Their soulmate, older than the duo, said the same words to both of them. George had it on his right arm, Fred on his left; when they stood together, they held the tattooed arms between them, in the hope the gap would be replaced by Alyssa one day.

 

**I’m Forge and he’s Gred.**

**Mind if we sit down?**

Alyssa had two soul marks, two strange names on her right arm and an innocent question on her left. The blocky handwriting was similar for on both marks, making her believe they were close or siblings. The marks had appeared within 10 minutes of each other, making her assume they were twins. She was only 3 months old when the marks appeared, making the story of them appearing a tale told to her when she was 6.

 

The twins were in their fourth year of Hogwarts, and with the whole Sirius Black incident, they would much rather be back at the Burrow. All the compartments were full, par one with a really hot Ravenclaw girl sitting on her own. The twins shared some classes with her but never talked to her. They knocked lightly on the door, sliding it open enough so they could put their heads in.

George spoke up first. “ **Mind if we sit down**? All the other compartments were full.” She hardly looked u from her book, gaze flickering to the pair, before making a general hand-gesture towards the seats on the other side of the compartment. They shuffled inside and sat down, relaxing and decompressing immediately. The only one who had spoken had said her words, but they were quite common so she dismissed the possibility. Alyssa slapped her book shut, throwing it so it landed on top of her navy messenger bag. Her gaze studied their faces for a moment, probably trying to distinguish between the two.

 _“I’m Alyssa by the way_. What are your names?” The pair froze, looked at each other for a split second before at Alyssa again. It was kind of creepy, to be honest.

Fred broke into a small grin. “ **I’m Forge and he’s Gred.** Nice to meet you, soulmate.” Alyssa froze as well, grabbing the cuffs of her jacket, pulling them up to her elbows. The twins recognised their scrawl, rolling up their sleeves to show their soul marks as well. She stood up, crossing the small compartment to grab her words on their arms. She quickly released them, span around and sat down next to them. The question was next to George’s mark, and the introduction was next to Fred’s.

They were happy.


End file.
